


Notice me

by Sinner_ofLA



Series: Friends to lovers [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous Scott, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protective Scott, Slow Build, oblivous Stiles, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/pseuds/Sinner_ofLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has always love Stiles and yet his smart best friend is to blind to notice him at all even now when he's a werewolf Stiles is still blind to see how much Scott cares for him. Maybe moving on with Allison will probably be the best thing for Scott. Who is he kidding? He'll always love Stiles. Only Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal fire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eternal+fire).



> Hey!
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to know if you could write a story about scott loving stiles, snd stiles not realizing it? It always seems like stiles cares the most, and scott doesn't, so could it be that scott loved him even before allison? With lots of jealously and protectiveness from scott, and stiles slowly realizin that he does love scott? Something just heartbreaking beautiful?
> 
> Let me kmow if you can!

Ever since he was a kid Scott has always loved Stiles. From his smiling face to the way he is always rambling about things that made no sense to anyone. Scott just simply loved everything about him. His problem? For someone who was smart and observant Stiles was too blind to see how much Scott felt. He didn't see how Scott would do anything for Stiles even if most of the things that Stiles did would get him in trouble.

Stiles was to blind to see that Scott was willing to get into trouble for Stiles, was willing to spent every second of his life with Stiles, and was always there to comfort him whenever he was sad.

Then again Stiles probably mistaken Scott’s intentions as him being a good friend to Stiles. Hell Stiles was always reminding Scott that the two were best friends and even though Scott would smile and act like he was fine on the outside on the inside he was screaming bloody murder!

A part of Scott was okay with them being friends hell he rather have Stiles as a friend than nothing at all. But a larger part just wanted to kiss him and tell him how he felt. Sadly his rational side always won.

Scott couldn’t help but be angry with himself as he continue to do his pull ups. Once he was done he went to the bathroom and started to wash his face when he heard a sound coming from outside.

He quickly grabbed his jacket along with his baseball bat as he walked to the back door. He had the baseball ready to strike when a figure dropped from his roof scaring the shit out of him.

“Stiles! What the hell are you doing?”

“Me? What are you doing with a bat?”

“I thought you were a burglar,”

“Well you weren’t answering any of your phone calls,” he said as he dropped down and looked at Scott.

“Well come on get dressed,”

“For what?”

“Well I was listening to my dad’s radio and I heard that two joggers found a body,”

“A dead body?” he asked.

“No a body of water, yes dumb ass a dead body,”

“So? What’s so special about this?”

“Didn’t I tell you? They only found half,”

Scott just rolled his eyes.

“Well come one lets go,”

“Dude we have school tomorrow and you should really stop listening to your dad’s police scanner, sooner or later it’s gonna get us both into trouble,” he said.

Stiles looked at him before he shrugged.

“Alright then but just know that whoever killed that person is probably still out there so if I go out there alone they’ll probably kill me well not before my dad does since you know if he saw me all alone he’ll mistaken me for the killer and probably shoot me at the spot,”

Scott watched as his friend walked away.

“Nope, not gonna give in not gonna give in,” he said to himself. Before he knew it he was walking next to Stiles.

“You gave in,” Stiles said smugly. The things Scott did for Stiles.

“Shut up,” he grumbled.

“You know you love me,” he said with a huge smile.

_“You have no idea,”_

 


End file.
